Aficionado por uma celebridade
by Rafa008
Summary: Gold, enquanto salvava Johto da Neo Equipe Rocket, finalmente encontrou e salvou a Dj Mary, sua cantora favorita da Radio de Goldenrod, ao se infiltrar no prédio para achar o presidente da radio e pegar a chave do Subway. Juntos os dois batalham contra Próton e se conhecem melhor. Música Strarstrukk.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **FanboyShipper (Dj Mary & Gold)

**Musica: **Starstrukk-Katy Perry

**Resumo: **Songfic. Gold, enquanto salvava Johto, finalmente encontrou Dj Mary, sua cantora favorita.

**Aficionado por uma celebridade**

_Belas pernas, micro-shorts,  
Faz um homem falar (assobio),  
É assim que eles chegam (assobio),  
Decotes e blusas transparentes que te fazem (assobio),  
É assim que ela chega (assobio)_

Gold e seu Aipom estavam na entrada da cidade de Goldenroad. A cidade comercial fora tomada pela equipe Rocket e o professor Elm mandou o Pokedex Holder Gold, o garoto de cabelos negros e olhos dourados e boné vermelho, de New Bark, ajudar a cidade e reunir Silver e Crystal, outros Pokedex Holders para salvarem Johto.

Gold queria salvar o mundo, mas a verdadeira razão para ele ter ido a Goldenroad era para conhecer a Dj Mary, uma cantora da Radio de Johto. Ele era aficionado por ela, desde criança. Ele voltou sua atenção para a missão e viu alguns Grunts Rockets na entrada, com seus Koffings e Grimers.

Gold-Vai Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!

O pokemon de fogo os derrotou e os Grunts foram pedir reforços. Gold correu pela cidade, passando pelo Centro-Pokemon, o Departament Store e alguns prédios. A cidade estava deserta, os Rockets tomaram a cidade e ninguém podia entrar ou sair. Gold olhou no mapa de seu pokegear procurando pela Goldenroad Radio Station, para conseguir a chave para abrir o Goldenroad Subway e derrotar Pronton e os outros rockets.

Gold-Por aqui Aipom!

Gold estava na frente da radio e tirou de sua mochila um uniforme de Rocket e o vestiu.

Gold-Ok, agora eu pareço com nossos inimigos, vamos.

_Porque eu armei para eles  
Simplesmente armei para eles  
Simplesmente armei para derrotá-los  
Porque eu armei para eles  
Simplesmente armei para eles  
Simplesmente armei para derrotá-los  
_

Os Grunts na frente da estação de Radio pensaram que Gold fosse um deles e o deixaram passar. Ele passou pelo 1º andar e, onde as recepcionistas deveriam estar, estavam várias garotas Grunts. No 2º andar ele viu Dj Buena, Ben e Mary amarrados com seus pokemons, Meowth, Jigglypuff e Smeagle. Gold os desamarrou com a ajuda de Aipom.

Gold-Todo mundo esta bem?

Mary-Sim, mas o que esta acontecendo?

Ben-Por que você esta nos ajudando? Você é um Rocket!

Gold-Não temos tempo para isso. O Professor Elm me mandou para ajudar a cidade.

Ele terminou de libertar a Dj Mary, que tinha cabelos rosa, olhos verdes com óculos e uma doce voz. O Smeagle dela correu para seus braços.

Ben-Você disse Elm?

Gold-Sim, e eu preciso salvar o presidente daqui.

Ben-Você pode ir lá, mas para chegar lá, você precisará de alguém que trabalhe aqui para abrir as portas.

Mary-Sem problemas, eu posso ir com ele, Ben.

Ben e Buena-Mas é perigoso!

Mary-Nós precisamos salvar nossa rádio, nossos amigos e nossa cidade. Eu vou.

Gold-Sério? Mas Mary, é perigoso.

Mary-Mas eu quero ajudar. E se ficar perigoso, você irá me proteger, certo?

Ela tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto. Gold concordou, determinado.

Gold-Certo, vamos.

_Eu acho que eu deveria saber como fazer amor com uma coisa inocente_

_Sem deixar minhas digitais lá,  
Agora, A-M-O-R é só outra palavra que eu nunca aprendi a pronunciar,_

_Como eu digo 'Sinto muito'? Se a palavra simplesmente não sai?_

_Agora, A-M-O-R é só outra palavra que eu nunca aprendi a pronunciar.  
_

Buena e Ben-Nós vamos tentar deixar o caminho livre para vocês, batalhado, tomem cuidado!

Os dois foram para as escadas. Mary acabou tropeçando no degrau, enquanto corriam.

Gold-Você esta bem? Se machucou?

Mary-Urgh, meu tornozelo...

Gold-Deixe-me ver... Não esta tão ruim, eu vou cuidar.

Ele tirou da mochila um spray e depois, ajudou Mary a andar. No 4º andar, eles encontram Próton e uma garota Grunt.

Próton-Bem, eu vejo que você finalmente chegou Gold. E Mary esta com você.

Gold-Liberte a radio agora Próton!

Mary-Por favor...

Próton-Uuuuhh, ok, se você me derrotar!

Proton e Grunt-Vai Persian e Venomoth!

Gold-Nós temos que batalhar Mary.

Mary-Ok.

Gold e Mary-Vão Cyndaquil e Smeagle!

Proton-Persian, use o Fury Swipe no Smeagle!

Gold-Cyndaquil proteja Smeagle com o smokescreen!

Uma fumaça preta impediu os inimigos de verem por alguns segundos.

_Calças apertadas, peitos me fazem ir à (assobio)  
Todas as pessoas na rua sabem (assobio)  
Relaxada, iluminada, fazendo as crianças (assobio)  
Todas as pessoas na rua sabem (assobio)_

Grunt-Venomoth, use o Silver Wind!

A fumaça preta se dissipou e Venomoth atacou Smeagle.

Mary-Smeagle!

A mulher correu para o pokemon e Próton atacou:

Próton-Persian use Faint Attack!

Gold correu para Mary e Smeagle, salvando-os enquanto Cyndaquil usava ember, Gold envolveu Mary quando as chamas estavam ao seu redor.

Gold-Você esta bem?

Mary-Sim, obrigada.

Gold-Ok, Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!

Gold derrotou Persian e Venomoth e depois, Golbat e Raticate.

Próton-Vamos sair daqui!

Grunt-Certo!

Próton-Vejo você de novo Gold.

No 4º andar eles encontraram o presidente em seu escritório, livre.

Mary-Senhor presidente!

Presidente-Oh, obrigado por me salvarem.

Mary-Senhor, precisamos da chave para abrir o Goldenroad Subway.

Gold-O professor Elm me mandou.

O presidente entregou a chave a Gold.

Presidente-Esta aqui. Boa sorte garoto.

Gold-Obrigado, tenho que ir!

_Porque eu armei para eles  
Simplesmente armei para eles  
Simplesmente armei para derrotá-los  
Porque eu armei para eles  
Simplesmente armei para eles  
Simplesmente armei para derrotá-los  
_

Gold beijou gentilmente a mão de Mary, seus olhos dourados nos verdes dela, antes de ir. No fim do corredor, ela o chamou.

Mary-Obrigada por salvar a mim e a radio Gold.

Gold corou.

Gold-Tudo bem, é o meu trabalho.

Mary-Hihi, de qualquer jeito, eu quero lhe agradecer.

E ela beijou sua bochecha, fazendo-o corar mais. Ele queria passar mais tempo com ela, ela era tão doce.

Gold-Talvez um dia, quando o mundo estiver salvo, nos possamos ir comer camarão no restaurante de Olivine, certo?

Mary-Certo, eu vou estar esperando você. Boa sorte Gold, tchau.

Gold-Ok, tchau!

E Gold e seu Cyndaquil foram para o Goldenroad Subway desafiar a equipe rocket, enquanto Dj Mary e Smeagle os viam ir.

_Eu acho que eu deveria saber como fazer amor com uma coisa inocente_

_Sem deixar minhas digitais lá,  
Agora, A-M-O-R é só outra palavra que eu nunca aprendi a pronunciar,_

_Como eu digo 'Sinto muito'? Se a palavra simplesmente não sai?_

_Agora, A-M-O-R é só outra palavra que eu nunca aprendi a pronunciar.  
_


End file.
